


babble.

by Allo_Long, CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angel Tanaka Gundham, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Kamukura Izuru, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Yandere, Yandere Tanaka Gundham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT
Summary: I write random roulette things and put them here. so yeah.- celezuINCOMPLETE
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Nagito sniffled slightly at the cold as the other snickered at his state.

Gundham walked over to him, wrapping the end of his scarf around the albino’s neck. Soon they were leaning against each other, as they both smiled into the scarf’s  warmth .

"Hey, Gundham?" "Yes, Clover?"

Nagito sighs as he closes his eyes, taking in the warmth of the other. "I love you."

Gundham hummed slightly before smiling down at the other. "I love you as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artist nagito
> 
> musician gundham

Gundham’s gaze snapped back to the artist in anger. All of their efforts were for naught and all because of _him_.

“I gave you my trust, mortal, for I thought our bond to be strong. Seems to be my assumption was incorrect… do not speak to me another minute longer.”

Nagito sighs in annoyance at the accusation. "Your trust was fake. Temporary. I don't need to hold on to a fake hope to feel better. And you... aren't the hope I'm looking for."

The musician huddles into himself before looking to the side. What was the point in arguing with someone like Nagito Komaeda?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artist nagito
> 
> musician gundham
> 
> ??? hajime
> 
> bug person sonia
> 
> prince kaz

His hands shook as he stood with fragile knees; Nagito tried so hard to tell himself it wasn’t his fault.

Sonia’s screams erupted near his ear as she cried into Souda’s shoulder. At least she had someone to lean on, he thought in the back of his head as he was forced to stare at Gundham’s mangled remains drop into what looked to be a… smoothie machine?

Monokuma’s maniacal laugh might’ve been the last straw, for Nagito finally broke, sobbing as he fell to the ground. 

Bile rested in his mouth as his thoughts clouded over with useless babble about how absolutely  **screwed up this was.**

As if it couldn't get worst, he knew they were watching him; those people of despair. His ' _friends_.'

Was this what true despair felt like, Nagito wondered, as his vision started to blur with tears; faintly, he can hear Hajime asking him a question.

A question that shook the artist to his core.

" _Does this satisfy you, Komaeda? Seeing as Tanaka was despair and all._ "

No. Never.

If anything, Nagito would have loved dying along side his love.

At least then he wouldn't have to live without them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere gundham  
> reserve course/??? izuru

Gundham took short, steady breaths as he observed Nagito from where he stood.

Perhaps it was stalking, perhaps it was not, getting into the finer details wouldn't do much.

Nagito and another individual, one seemly from the reserve course, spoke animatedly.

The other had dark hair that reached their shoulders, although barely; it was as if the hair was cut in haste in an attempt to look presentable. Their face showed no sign of care nor concern as their seemingly dull, crimson-colored eyes looked Nagito over.

Kamukura Izuru. Gundham's heard much about them.

It felt wrong watching the two interact as if they were on the same playing field; an ultimate who, supposedly, hated hopeless individuals and a reserve course student, someone who, without a talent, will never be able to grasp hope.

Gundham had to walk away from the scene.

Nagito never seemed that happy around him. Around his true friend.

Was it wrong of him, malicious of him, to plan the end of Kamukura?

Perhaps it was, perhaps it was not.

The finer details weren't of importance.

Nagito, the next week, came to Gundham for comfort after the news of Kamukura Izuru's death came about.

It was nice, having what was his come back to his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bittersweet roulette  
> during the simulation

Nagito's steps were steady as he walked towards Gundham's cabin.

Movie night was always a passing time for the two, to rid themselves from the despair Monokuma brought them.

It was almost nice, not having to worry about hope, despair, or the darkness that waited for them at the end.

Almost.

It was almost nice.

Gundham opened the door, expecting Nagito to be there already; he always came on time, afraid of disappointing the other.

"Clover! I have arranged a castle of fabrication for us to lay in!" The other put on a smile.

It always felt forced.

"Ah, thank you, Tanaka. I brought your popcorn along with some nuts for the hamsters since they liked them so much last time."

Clover. Nagito. Komaeda.

Professionalism wasn't Tanaka's strong suit it seemed.

The two entered the cabin, closing the door to scare away the demons.

It was when they were alone and bare that vulnerability was rapid.

"You look nice today, Clover."

Nagito didn't enter the pillow fort after that.

Hope, while good, was very deceiving. Hard to swallow.

Too much.


	6. Chapter 6

nagito kissed gundham softly on the cheek, his cheeks flushed slightly.

confessing love was,,, hard, if you were to say the least.

what should he say?

how would he say it?

what if the other rejected him? how would that feel?

what would it feel for him to be accepted?

he questioned these things as his head finally caught up to what his body was doing.

nagito stares, embarrassed and just about ready to bolt, at gundham as the other seems to be just,,, dumbfounded.

in the back of his muffled and frizzled mind, nagito asked himself: was this better or worst than rejection?

"mortal, why is it you initiated in the act of osculation with me?"

"uhhhhhh. big. er. big words, wow, i mean- uh. i don't understand what you mean, heheh."

he sounded like an actual idiot.

"komaeda, why is it you kissed me? that is what i meant." gundham doesn't seem mad, nor does he seem interested. he masks his emotions perfectly. nagito is also known well for doing the same, especially during their time in the simulation.

right at this moment, however, all he can do is giggle like a dummy while his face grows red.

"oh, um, it's cus i like- well, love??? like??? you are cool, i mean, like so cool. it's like- wow, ok, um, you're just amazing and so hopeful and energetic and positive and also mysterious, notNOT IN A BAD WAY, in a good way! and well, i guess i just- um. there's no excuse but woah you are sO kissable- I MEAN, GOSH, OKAY, WOW, um, i meant that you're just really hot and so i-! NO NOT HOT, CUTE, OR WELL COOL. COOL. YUP. and i like you?????"

"...well then, that was adorable."

\--

"and that's how we started dating!"

hajime blinks slowly before going back to his book. "you're a dork komaeda."

"i. yeah, yeah i know." he's embraced it at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel gundham  
> human nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to improve my writing little by little so give me criticism.

his angel cupped nagito's cheek gently, their touch sending a slight shiver down the base of the man's spine. they gave almost a scolding look to him as if they were a parent reprimanding a child. "you humans are extremely fragile, it's almost impressive." gundham always knew how to look down on him.

exhaling heavily through his nose, nagito moves away from the other. he was always babied by them, in a taunting way that made his cheeks flair up and his toes curl. "tanaka, i know you're, like, immortal-" a chuckle, low and rough in exterior, interrupts him. "clover, even if my immortality were not fact, you are still far from maturity. i believe the singularity you call 'hinata' would be willing to agree."

exasperated, nagito looks off past the other's gaze. elegant wings are what he is met with, blinding him with their complexity. it's become hard trying to get used to them; trying to get used to the angel in front of him, with their elegance. sometimes, if the ill man looked long and hard enough, he could see the troubles of a tired soul behind gundham's heterochromia eyes. although, that could've just been his own burdens reflecting back at him, for the other has told him many times of just how lifeless they truly were.

he reaches forward, his fingers brushing the top of the wing.

gundham bristles, swiftly grabbing nagito's wrist and pulling it away. their earlier familiar nature is now masked with one of wary as they slowly, hesitantly, let go of the man's wrist. nagito watches intently as the angel seems at a loss for words. their shoulders shake slightly as all he can do is gaze, trying desperately to hold eye contact with the other.

"i'm sor-" "don't."

with a inhale, gundham rises to their feet with a slight tremble. "just-" they run their fingers through their hair before looking back at nagito; looking _down_ at him. "don't touch my wings, clover. that's all i ask of you."

stupid angels with their stupid secrets; nagito rises to his feet, remembering the touch of the angel's hand caressing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAWD DAHM GUNDHAM
> 
> anyway i actually kinda wanna write something like this but oops my attention span would not be happy with that


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sensory imagery
> 
> it got cut off cus i got in trouble lmao.

even with his eyes closed, the light seeped in, causing small spots of color to dance around his vision.

nagito exhales softly, annoyed, opening his eyes. he's met with blaring white, making him wince and retreat back under the covers. he can feel gundham's arms wrapped around him as the other snored softly.

_he didn't get much sleep last night..._

nagito turns around carefully, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend. despite his efforts, gundham stirs, grumbling something incoherent before opening his eyes; they're narrowed, looking up at nagito with confusion.

"clover, what are you doing?...it's early."

nagito chuckles softly, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. it gave through easily, letting his hand reach the other's scalp. he ran his fingers down to gundham's kitchen, messing with the small hairs there before running his hand back up to where his hair parted in the middle.

"clover." "hm?"

gundham sits up, looking at his lover with worry. he looked over the luckster's features, searching for anything worth bothering about.

nagito watches as the breeder sighs, looking a bit downcasted. "sorry. you've just seemed to be a bit 'out of it' lately, love."

he smiles at his boyfriend, squinting his eyes against the morning sun coming through their curtains.

"i'll try to stop doing that, sorry."


End file.
